RegresoNos volvemos a encontrar
by laynad3
Summary: kukuku sera divertido ¿verdad Raito? Jum, para ti que tienes una mentalidad retorcida...Raito una manzana...no molestes Ryuk. Una nueva oportunidad...que lo disfruten¡¡¡


**REGRESO...NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR...**

Hola¡ nuevamente estoy por aquí, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer este fanfic mientras volvía a ver el director´s cut de la serie y bueno espero que les guste..ya estoy terminando los capítulos de dos fanfics que tengo como abandonados, prometo actualizarlos antes de que termine la semana.

Disfrútenlo¡

**Disclaimer:** Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Raito y Ryuk fueran solo míos..en fin..T.T) son de: Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata.

**Aclaraciones:** Este es un fanfic con mis dos personajes favoritos, nada yaoi, ni violento...etc.. jeje lo único es que es un poco loco...ups (hago la aclaración para que después no se imaginen quien sabe que cosas...)

Ahora si...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba frente al chico de mirada arrogante, cabellos cafés y porte elegante que lo miraba sorprendido por su repentina aparición en la habitación y más aún a través de la ventana en una noche lluviosa. Ni una sola palabra salió de su boca ya que no hallaba la manera de cómo empezar, había esperado tanto para volver a divertirse con él y ser testigo de cada plan y estrategia maestra pero en su garganta se formó un nudo y no supo que decir...tan sólo un susurro fue lo que se escuchó en medio del lugar frío y silencioso...

-**Raito...**

**Flash Back**

Cansado esa era la mejor palabra para describir su estado, los años había pasado y hasta su apariencia lo delataba aún cuando el era un Shinigami, lo cual no importaba mucho porque su mera existencia estaba condenada a vagar por su propio mundo lleno de inmundicia y soledad; sus camaradas no eran capaces de ver que el sólo jugar no era suficiente, no para él, que había visto en el mundo humano la oportunidad perfecta de deleitar sus sentidos con la interesante naturaleza humana, de verdad que eran muy misteriosos, su comportamiento y forma de pensar lo llamaban a gritos para que acudiera nuevamente a vivir otra aventura, sin embargo, y aunque poseía un Death Note de sobra, no sentía las ganas de volver a intentarlo...¿Cuál era la razón? Ya no hallaría al humano que le daba sus jugosas manzanas pues el lo mató antes de verlo sumergido en la cárcel..

-**Qué aburrido...**

Pensó que tal vez aguardar a que cumpliera su pena hubiera sido mejor que esto, por otro lado él sabía que las posibilidades de que Raito saliera eran mínimas, asesinó con el cuaderno a tantos que no le alcanzaría ni su propia vida para pagarlo.

Esa era su opinión, y la de muchos otros dioses de la muerte que escucharon su historia, la contó muchas veces, y en cada ocasión que lo hacía, recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel humano soberbio y cruel, cada palabra dicha, cada mirada y hasta cada risa macabra que por sus labios había surcado. Se preguntó que le sucedía al hacerlo, no era normal en el encariñarse de algo...pero ahí estaba sufriendo por ello. Cualquiera que lo supiera se bufaría de su desgracia y de lo patético en que se convirtió.

El viento chocó contra su cuerpo y elevó los cabellos azules del Shinigami, sus iris rojizas aún vívidas miraban el horizonte perdido de una tierra donde nada agradable crecía.

En su cabeza repasaba las frases dichas por último Shinigami que lo visitó, nada más ni nada menos que el propio rey de los shinigamis que curioso por las habladurías decidió investigar por su cuenta si era verdad que Ryuk había estado en el mundo de los humanos: 

_-Jejeje, de verdad es sorprendente lo que viviste, nunca creí que los humanos tendría esa brutalidad y pasión para cumplir con un sueño, y pensar que hasta podría parecerse a nosotros...sin embargo, desobedeciste una orden¿Acaso no fue un descuido de parte tuya, armar todo ese alboroto siendo que puedes matar a quien quieras desde aquí?_

_-No lo dudo..pero no sería divertido y en esa época estaba tan aburrido...como ahora lo estoy..._

_-ummm_

_Ryuk volteó a ver a su superior y se sorprendió al notarlo pensativo, su expresión le daba a entender que algo estaba tramando y eso no le gustaba para nada..._

_-¿lo extrañas?_

_-¿Ehh?_

_-no me creas estúpido, jamás te había visto tan decaído y falto de interés como ahora._

-_no se de que hablas...no soy como Rem que se encariñó con la dueña del cuaderno..jamás moriría por eso._

_-no dije que morirías, lo que dije es que te hace falta, aunque sea para verlo caer en desgracia y reír de ello...o me equivoco..._

_No respondió era inútil esconderlo, pero lo que lo dejaba inquieto era el porque de tanto interés._

_-te diré algo...soy todo poderoso y mi poder es lo suficiente para hacer cosas que no te imaginarías...quiero ver con mis ojos lo que tu has experimentado, no importa si es desde aquí._

_No comprendía sus palabras¿Que diablos estaba planeando?_

_-Dejaré que vuelvas, no a esta era sino que vuelvas al tiempo donde el chico aún no te conocía, es como una segunda oportunidad, no cambiará en nada tus recuerdos porque lo que sucedió no se transformará ni se irá..._

_-¿Ehh¿Porqué haría eso? No creo que sea por verme feliz en medio de este árido y pútrido mundo._

_-no, lo hago por mi beneficio y mi propia diversión...piénsalo, si deseas volver ve al pozo en donde se ve el mundo de los hombres y arroja esto, no tendrás nada mas que efectuar...ya que posees un Death Note extra ¿verdad?_

_Diciendo esto se marchó del lugar dejando a un confundido y pensativo Shinigami._

Sostenía la pequeña esfera en sus manos, no estaba seguro, como era posible, lo desconocía, pero estaba seguro que pasaría a ser un juguete de su rey, y eso no le gustaba, por otra parte lo volvería a ver...

La cueva quedó sola mientras que un apurado Shinigami recorría el trayecto hacia el pozo donde dejó caer por primera vez su Death Note.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y allí estaba, observando como un idiota al humano en frente de él, dispuesto a golpearlo si se llegaba a mover un poco, tomó aire y decidido dejó caer al suelo el cuaderno de pasta negra con letras blancas. Raito miró el objeto arrojado preguntándose si soñaba y todo era una pesadilla. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera imaginarse algo, una voz ronca lo interrumpió.

-**Soy Ryuk, el Shinigami poseedor de este cuaderno**-señaló con un dedo al piso-**es un Death Note, si anotas el nombre de alguna persona en el, esta morirá 40 segundos después...**

Raito lo miró incrédulo y comenzó a reír por la idea tan ridícula que ese sujeto le acaba de mencionar.

-**Si lo pruebas lo comprenderás...**

-**jajajaja, y ...si es verdad... ¿Que ganarías con dármelo a mí?**

-**Estoy aburrido, eso es todo...**

Se acercó al cuaderno y lo tomó entre sus manos abriéndolo como comprobando si no se trataba de uno común y corriente. Clavó su mirada en Ryuk, se le hacía tan familiar y es que no se había asustado tanto cuando entró por el ventanal del balcón. Debía admitirlo sonaba interesante ya que también estaba aburrido. Sonrío satisfecho-**No estaría mal investigarlo**- dijo divertido ante la reacción del dios de la muerte.

-**kukukuku, sabía que te iba a gustar...**

Salió de la alcoba con Ryuk detrás de él. Este último estaba contento de volver a divertirse con su humano favorito. 

-**Oe Raito...**

-**umm...**

-**Me gustan las manzanas rojas y jugosas, quiero una...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI

Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez es una idea loca pero la verdad se me ocurrió y me pareció interesante..ya saben que adoro esa relación tan extraña de esos dos...jeje 

Espero Reviews, muchos, muchos¡

Ja ne¡ hasta la próxima...


End file.
